irc_bloodlustfandomcom-20200213-history
BL: Game Moves
There are an awful lot of moves available in the game, and thats before you buy anything from the shop. When a battle starts, you get an arsenal of SIX 'moves to use. Each move can be used only once until you refresh your arsenal by using the '!Refresh command. You can check your arsenal at anytime during a battle by typing !Arsenal. There are EVIL and LIGHT moves. There are not that way for show. The more you use evil moves, the more evil you become and the better they will work for you. The same for light move. However, the better one does for you, the worse the other does. Make your choice wisely and stick to it for best effects. Moves break down into: Attacks, Buffs, Health Restore. Attacks: !Burst-Fire !Dead-Eye !1-2-Combo !Throat-Punch !Back-Fist !Lowblow !Back-kick !Roundhouse !Stab !Slash !Blade-Combo !Barrage !Slap Buffs: !Frenzy - (Evil move) !Empower - (Light move) Health Restore !Enrage - (Evil move) !Blessing - (Light move) !Leech - Steals a low to moderate amount of hit points from your opponent and gives them to you. !Drain - Steals a moderate to high amount of hit points from your opponent and gives them to you. !Stimpak Combos: During the battle you can check if you have combos. To you a combo, you must have all the required moves in your current arsenal. To check what combos there are in game, use the command !Combos. Combos are: !Deadly-Volley - 'You need Burst-Fire and Dead-Eye '!Sword-Dance - 'You need Stab and Slash '!Succor - 'You need Leech and Drain '!Dirty-Fighting - 'You need Slap and Lowblow '!Can-of-Whoopass - 'You need Throat-Punch, 1-2-Combo and either Back-Kick or Roundhouse. '!Malicious-Assault - 'You need Enrage and Frenzy (Evil Move) '!Divine-Punishment - '''You need Empower and Blessing (Light Move) '''Moves bought from the shop. There are plenty of moves to be bought from the store, these will appear in both your !Inventory 'and '!Moves 'lists. '!Guard - '''Allows you to pass your turn, but also buffs your DEF greatly for one turn. It is not limited to one use per battle, and it does not cost limit points to use. '''The following moves can be used only once per battle and cost 2 limit points when you use them. !Syphon - 'Drains large amounts of health from your opponent and gives it to you. '!Kunai - 'Deals low to moderate damage and reduces your opponent's attack power by 1 to 5 points. '!Ebon-Wire - 'Deals no damage but reduces your opponent's defence power by 1 to 5 points. '!Exchange - 'Takes any moves in your arsenal and gives you 10 HP per move. It then refreshes your arsenal. '!Lucky-Assault - 'Increases your attack power by a large amount. '!Luck-Defence - '''Increases your defence power by a large amount. '''LIMIT BREAKS When you lose a battle, you gain a limit point. These add up over time and you can use them to use a limit break during battle. If you have both the right level and the right number of limit points, limit breaks available to you will appear in your '!Moves '''list. '!Limit1 - Vitalise - Level 1 and 5 limit points. 'This will either restore some HP to you, or buff your attack OR defence by a random amount. '!Limit2 - Gamble Attack - Level 2 and 10 limit points. 'A 6 sided die is rolled, whatever nuber appears is the number of times your opponent is attacked. '!Limit3 - Revitalize - Level 4 and 15 limit points. 'This limit break restores HP whilst increasing attack and defence power. '!Limit4 - Double Attack - Level 6 and 20 limit points. 'This limit break attacks your opponent twice with moderate damage for each attack before adding modifiers. '!Limit5 - Devitalize - Level 8 and 25 limit points. 'This limit break deals damage to your opponent whilst lowering both their attack and defence. '!Limit6 - Reckless Assault - Level 10 and 30 limit points. '''This limit break greatly damages your opponent, but you take half of that damage. Category:Games